Similar
by Bleeping Bloop
Summary: Never has Karin ever considered harming Sasuke  unless he was into that , but that last comment was making her consider giving him a death befitting Suigetsu. A short team Hebi/Taka one-shot. NO BASHING...well except from Suigetsu.


It was a pretty average day for team Hebi/Taka/Madara's Bitch. Suigetsu was covered in bruises, Karin was causing bruising, Juugo was staying out of it and Sasuke…well Sasuke only swore vengeance on his extremely hot oatmeal and two other things, so he was having a bit of a slow day. Oh, he just stubbed his toe. That's vengeance on all rocks. Now, he was _finally_ acting normal.

At last, it's finally an average day for the team. A day's boring if everything's average though. Juugo also realized this and decided to voice something he's been thinking for a while.

"Sasuke," he beckoned, tapping his leader on the shoulder. "Have you ever noticed how alike Suigetsu and Karin are?"

Sasuke glared at the bickering pair. Things were starting to get serious between their little fight as Karin reached into her weapon pouch and pulled out a very sharp knife. "I don't see it," the Uchiha commented.

"Well, their answers to problems are the same. That is to say violence is always their solution." Karin twirled into the air with her knife in hand, coming down hard and aiming for her target's head. Fortunately (or unfortunately for Karin) the water-nin decided to draw out his sword and stop the raging woman. With his free hand, he dispelled her knife. Jumping off him and landing a good distance away Karin looked through her pouch again for a more pointy weapon.

"Seriously Karin, I know this great barber in the mist that can fix your hair. He'll probably do it free of charge seeing how messed up it already is." She threw the entire weapon pouch at him, which in hindsight wasn't entirely a smart idea. Running out of sharp and stabby objects, Karin picked up a stray tree branch. Slow deaths were always better anyways.

"I guess," Sasuke sighed. He decided that, due to yet another arguement, it was time for a break.

"I bet if they just got to know each other they could finally get along. It would certainly help our pace," Juugo beamed, full of hope, wishing for just one day to be free of bloodshed. Sweet, sweet bloodshed. Juugo eyed where Karin's stray knife was and slowly started advancing towards it (poor Juugo wasn't allowed to carry anything remotely sharp and was forced to eat all his meals with spoons).

"I see you're point," Sasuke agreed, grabbing Jugo by his shirt when he started advancing towards a weapon. "Suigetsu, Karin." Karin stopped swinging her tree branch and looked at her crush.

"Yes, Sasuke," She happily called. He was probably going to ask her out on a date seeing as it was almost sun set. If not today, then tomorrow. There was a cute restaurant in the closest town and-

"Have you ever noticed how alike you and Suigetsu are?" Karin's face dropped. Never has she ever considered harming Sasuke (unless he was into that) but that last comment was making her consider giving him a death befitting Suigetsu.

Speaking of which, the sword master was rolling on the ground in cackles of laughter. Initially, he was pissed, having to be compared to that disgrace to females everywhere but that look on Karin's face was priceless. "Ah Karin you should have seen yourself," Suigetsu laughed. "Your hideous face was so full of hope then…then." He erupted in laughing before he could continue speaking.

Karin twitched and continued where she left off. That look in her eye spelt out nothing but the fastest death for Suigetsu. Seeing this, he shut up. "Wait," the mist-nin panicked. "If I'm like Karin, then...then Sasuke must be like Juugo!"

"You idiot," Karin raged. "Those two are as alike as you and me. Sasuke doesn't listen never mind believe to the first person that talks to them and runs off following their goal…" Karin went silent as she recalled Sasuke's and Madara's last meeting and how 'destroy the Leaf' suddenly became 'capture the demon'. "Well, Sasuke doesn't have unpredictable killing sprees…" More silence as she recalled Sasuke's encounter with that bomber Akatsuki. Though she didn't doubt Sasuke, something just seemed off about the bomber killing himself with a ten kilometer huge bomb and just one snake stopping it. "Well…well, Sasuke's hot!"

"Eh, what do you think Juugo," Suigetsu shifted his glaze to his orange haired comrade. "WHO GAVE HIM A KNIFE!" Suigetsu panicked and started running up a nearby tree, Karin close behind.

Juugo started to rock back and forth, knife in hand as his skin changed color and his breaths intensified.

"Juugo drop the knife," Sasuke calmly stated, wearily approaching him. "You can kill all you want when we get to the Leaf."

"Can I kill a girl?"

"With pink-hair? Of course." Juugo looked at the knife then back at Sasuke. It was so pointy, but he agreed. He slid the knife over to Sasuke and his skin returned to normal. "Don't let me kill that sweet girl."

Sasuke picked up the knife and mutter "hn." Which wasn't _exactly_ a no.

XOXO

**Words**: First Taka/Hebi fic. Man, I miss those guys. They were way extremely short-lived...like this story.

Danzo told me to tell you, "review and you shall get the sharingan. Seriously, I need to start to get rid of some before I have to stick them up my ass."


End file.
